


The Aftermath

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Minor Mendings Required [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, longer than it looks on screen, post 4x13, they mourn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Q went into his afterlife, we all know how it went. But how did his friends really dealt with his death?





	The Aftermath

It was only two weeks, but Julia felt as if years passed since she said her goodbyes to Quentin. Few things changed in that time. She grew slightly closer to Alice. They found mutual understanding in their mourning, shared stories, and hours of crying done laying on the floor in Alice’s room in the cottage. Sometimes Eliot joined them, sometimes he just watched silently from the door frame, rest of the group in tow.

She also had her magic back, didn’t change much, life was as shitty as ever. Maybe even more than that…

The moment when it happened they were all sitting by the fireplace, talking with dean Fogg, professors Lipson and Sunderland, about what will happen next: if they should just return to studying, or if they should just start new lives and not get tangled into trouble.

Around them students chatted unaware, studied, and performed small spells for entertainment. Suddenly one of those spells backfired causing a minor earthquake. When everything calmed down everyone just got back to what were doing before, classic day at brakebills. Margo laughed hysterically, thing just went back to normal, as if no one noticed that anything was wrong in the first place, as if last weeks never happened.

But Eliot didn’t pay attention, and he made it very clear.

-Guys, on the wall. Tell me I’m not that high right now.

And the wall, it was damaged by spells backfire, but the cracks in it made a pattern, blood-like substance covered entirety of it. And it said words. Ones, that filled them with mixed feelings.

_**SAVE QUENTIN** _

Alice screamed.


End file.
